


let me be your killer king

by wefoundwonderlandd



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, F/M, Fighter!Bellamy, MMA fighting, Medic!Clarke, Modern AU, based off reckless love, bellamy is a fighter, bellarke AU, clarke is a medic at the gym where he trains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefoundwonderlandd/pseuds/wefoundwonderlandd
Summary: Bellamy is an MMA fighter in training, and Clarke gets hired on as the gym's on-site medic. They have a rocky history, but being in close quarters again, it's about to get a little bit more intense and a whole lot more interesting. (Loosely based off of the novel Reckless Love by Kendall Ryan. Inspired by the song Victorious by Panic! at the Disco.)





	1. you've been on my mind (a bullet through my system)

**Author's Note:**

> hey lovelies, 
> 
> so this idea came to me after reading the novel Reckless Love. this is probably the work i am most proud of so far. your comments and kudos would mean the absolute world to me! if you liked it let me know, if you have constructive criticisms i am open to those too, just be nice about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from the song Ammunition by Krewella

[Bellamy]

Definitely the worst part about training was the no-sex rule. Granted it was self-imposed but still. Lincoln, the gym's owner and my trainer, had worked so hard to get me these upcoming fights that I couldn't blow it. My insane workout regimen and clean eating diet I could handle, the no-sex thing was...tougher. Especially with the gym's new medic that has been hired on. Clarke was her name (though I preferred antagonizing her with Princess as a nickname), and she was currently in the midst of her morning run on the gym's only treadmill. The gym's office had this one way mirror that overlooked the treadmill, and since I had headed into the office for a bottle of water, I figured I'd torture myself some more and watch a little while longer.

God she was a stunner, her full tits bouncing as she ran, her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and her blue eyes fierce with a look of determination. Strong, sexy and confident, things I loved in a woman and she was all three. The only thing was I knew there was more to her than that. I had my chance with her, and I really think I blew it. I screwed everything up. So all I could do now was watch from a distance, even though she now worked where I trained. I could've left, but I couldn't do that to Lincoln after all he'd done for me. So I was stuck. And if you could think up a more frustrating hell, well you can't. This is it.

I left Lincoln's office, ready for my routine Friday morning spar with Roan, who had just showed up with Raven. Nodding to Roan, I hopped into the ring, tossed my shirt to the side and waited for Roan to join. When he finally did, and climbed into the ring, Roan gave me a questioning stare, "What's got your panties in a twist this morning?"

"Nothing. We gonna talk or fight?" I replied abruptly, throwing my fists up in a boxing stance.

Roan shrugged and threw the first punch, which I blocked easily. I grinned. This I knew. This was where I excelled, the focus, the rhythm, jab, block, jab. It was almost therapeutic and it was a welcome distraction from the blonde on the treadmill. With that thought, I snuck a glance at Princess who was now cooling out and trying to not so subtly glance our way. I smirked a little more, and that's when I took a knockout hit to the right side of my face.

[Clarke]

My morning run was always better with some eye candy. The benefits of working out in a predominantly male gym were that I usually got something nice to look at while I worked out. Although there weren't many people around this morning, just a few guys that would be classified as feather or light weight fighters at the weight bench. So I zoned out to my rock playlist blaring in my ears. That is until I saw him coming out of the office. A little smirk crept up on his face. Fucking Bellamy. How long was he in there? Not that he would've seen anything he liked. The jackass. The front door to the gym opened and Raven and Roan walked in. Raven was my closest friend and had helped me land the job here at Lincoln's gym as the on-site medic. Roan was her fiancé and a close friend to Bellamy as well. Every Friday Roan came to the gym to spar with Bellamy, so the view during my run was about to get more interesting. Just because I thought he was an ass, doesn't mean I can't appreciate good looks right?

The two were sparing in the ring, both with their shirts off now. Roan was handsome, in a rugged way, and his abs went on forever. Although Raven would probably kick my ass for think about her man like that. My eyes however, were always drawn to Bellamy. His curly dark brown hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, and his arm muscles flexed as he threw punch after punch. Bellamy has these warm dark brown eyes that are calculating and focused, but also deep. The freckles that start on his face continued down his body across tan skin. I watched his abs tighten with every block and jab and oops, I almost fell off the treadmill trying to watch him. He turned and glanced my way and promptly caught me checking him out. He just grinned. Damn it. I shook my head and tried to focus back on the end of my run. That is until I saw Bellamy take a nearly knockout hit to the right side of his face and fall backwards onto his back. In all the time I'd worked here, I had never seen him take a hit that bad. And he wasn't getting up. "SHIT." I yelled, and hopped off the treadmill, running to make sure he was okay. This was my job after all. As I reached the ring, Bellamy was just coming to. I heard Roan apologizing, "Sorry man, I didn't realize you'd lost your focus.."

I knelt beside him, checking his vitals. "Can you tell me your name and phone number?" I asked him, hoping he didn't have a concussion. I knew he had a fight next week.

Sitting up, leaning on his elbows, Bellamy half-smiled, "Princess, you know you don't need this as an excuse to get my number."

I heard Roan muffle a laugh. I rolled my eyes, even though my heartbeat kicked up a notch when those brown eyes landed on me.

I stood up and backed away from them, "Okay, you're fine. You'll probably have a bruise later. If you have an ongoing headache or get nauseous , please tell me. We'll get you to a doctor. And you should probably cut your fight short today. Take it easy for the rest of the day, idiot." I turned towards the washrooms and went to get cleaned up.

"Sorry Princess, I didn't mean to offend you!" Bellamy called snarkily after me. I refused to acknowledge him out of spite, but shot him a glare over my shoulder. He was still grinning.

Goddamn that man. He was infuriating. Hot as fuck, but a completely cocky asshole. Most fighters were, in my experience. And then there was our "history" together, if you could call it that. I don't think I could ever forget that night, much as try to. Ugh. I shouldn't even be thinking about Bellamy. Not after that night. I wouldn't go there. Never again.


	2. everybody wants to know (if we fucked on the bathroom sink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night that started it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i enjoyed writing this chapter alot, i'm not sure where i'm gonna go from here, but we shall see! as always comments and kudos brighten my day! enjoy lovelies xx
> 
> chapter title from the song Strange Love by Halsey

Six Months Ago

[Clarke]

The music was blaringly loud in the club Raven and Roan had brought me out to. We were crammed into a booth, leaning into one another just to be heard over the music. They had invited Roan's friend from the gym, Bellamy. I think Raven was trying to set us up but I'm just going with it. Raven and Roan were engrossed in their own conversation anyways, and they headed to the bar to get us more drinks.

"So Bellamy, are you a fighter too?" I asked him. He smiled, "Yes, Roan helps me train at the gym Lincoln owns. They both have been helping me get some upcoming fights. How do you know Raven?" he asked.

"We were roommates in college, and we kept in touch when she moved out here with Roan. I just moved out here for work and Raven's pretty much the only person I know." I said, honestly.

As we talked, I realized Bellamy was actually very sweet and really easy to talk to. He asked me questions about my life and seemed genuinely interested in what I was saying. Even when Raven and Roan came back to the table, we ended up lost in our own conversation. We talked about our college years. I found out he had majored in history, that he had a younger sister. I told him about majoring in pre-med, but how I couldn't continue to med school yet. All the while as we talked, I couldn't help but notice how hot this guy was. I mean yeah, he had the body of a fighter, but he had these dark brown eyes that a girl could get lost in. And his dark curly hair was fell haphazardly around face, creating that perfect messy look that probably took him all of five seconds to achieve. Not to mention his flawless tan skin covered in freckles and an intricate tattoo that wound it's way up his left arm.

"Clarke, come dance with me!" Raven exclaimed, pulling me out of my daydream. I smiled at Bellamy apologetically. I almost didn't want to leave him and the connection we had sparked, but Raven grabbed my hand insistently and I was pulled to the dance floor.

The flashing strobe lights and light up dance floor created a haze as we moved to the music. I was buzzing from the couple of drinks I had, and swaying to the rhythm felt great. I lifted my hands over my head, threw my head back and laughed. It was so nice to let loose for a little bit. All of a sudden someone behind me had grabbed me just above my hips. I looked over my shoulder, it was a random guy. I shrugged and continued dancing with him. I paused though when his hands started to slide down past my hips towards my ass.

I was just about to turn around and tell him off when I heard a deep voice speak up, "She already has a dance partner for the night so I suggest you remove your hands and step away." Bellamy stared down the other guy, cool and collected. The random guy shrugged and turned towards the bar.

Bellamy finally turned to look at me. Knowing he had just stood up for me like that lit a fire in me. I moved closer to him, watching his tense jaw tick as I advanced toward him. His dark eyes tracked my movements and were filled with heated intensity. He didn't break eye contact with me as he pulled me close, pressing our bodies together and started dancing with me. My heartbeat kicked up a notch, my pulse spiking as I got a little lost in those warm brown eyes. We danced, pressed together like that for a while, and when the next song started up, it was slower.

I brought my arms up and around Bellamy's neck. He lifted me up a little, so that our faces were mere inches apart and my legs were nearly wrapped around his waist. He held my gaze for a long moment before he finally lowered his lips to mine. He was a contradiction. Tender but in control. Bellamy started by nipping playfully at my bottom lip, before he deepened the kiss, twining tongues and open mouths.

His hands wandered, moving from my hips, to cup my ass and press me into him more. I gasped. I could feel all of him against my center, the only barriers between us were his jeans and my wet panties. He walked us off of the dance floor until I felt my back hit a wall. He kissed me with abandon again, and as he leaned back and held my gaze, I knew we on the same page. The burning desire written across his face was mirrored in my own I'm sure. He was still pressing against me, my legs still wrapped around him, letting me feel every hard inch of him. And I wanted more.

Next thing I knew, we were out of the club and at his car. I don't know how we had got there but I was damn happy. He dug his keys out of his pocket and guided me to the backseat. However, he didn't follow me like I was expecting. Instead he promptly backed away from the car, a tight look on his face that I could not read. He closed the door and began making his way to the driver's side.

What. The. Fuck. I was hurt. And angry. Was I not fucking good enough for him? Why in the world would he slam on the brakes like this? I got out of the car seething, "What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this." Bellamy replied looking pained as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What? Why not?" I exclaimed. I crossed my arms, staring at him indignantly.

His face shuttered leaving him expressionless as he faced me, "Get in the car I can take you home. Raven and Roan left already while we were busy."

"Yeah, so what the hell was that?" I yelled motioning to the club, "I thought we were gonna have some fun!? What happened?"

Bellamy shook his head, "Nothing I just shouldn't have started this now. I don't have the time for this. I have a fight in 2 days and I just can't be distracted. I need to focus."

I was speechless. I don't think I had ever felt this rejected. This whole situation was dredging up bad memories of my past that I just refused to think about again. Before I lost it completely, I turned to the nearest taxi, swung open the door. I left without saying another word.

"Clarke, wait! I'm so-" Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by the slamming of my taxi door.


	3. don't fight me now (cause you might need me later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bellamy's first fight, and Clarke tags along as his on site medic, which he may or may not need after the fight..  
> (title from Raleigh Ritchie's song Bloodsport - a major inspo for this fic)

Present Day 

[Clarke] 

I snapped out of the memory from six months ago. I hated thinking about that night, mostly because it always left me so sexually frustrated, but also because I had never felt such an instant deep connection with anyone and I thought maybe he might have reciprocated. Clearly I read that wrong. Shaking off the negative thoughts spinning in my head, I glanced out of the office window and took a sip from my water bottle. More fighters had shown up at the gym and were now training in the rings, and at the weight benches, which meant I probably had to go back out there and do my job.

As I stepped out of the office, I noticed that Bellamy and Roan were no where in sight. Roan had probably returned to his and Raven's mechanic's shop for the rest of the afternoon. Lincoln was training some new young fighters, it looked like they were working on different types of take downs. I hung around and made sure everyone was okay, checking a few fighters for concussions and sprains, as the day went on. I stayed until Lincoln closed the gym, and the day ended quite uneventfully. Finally, a well deserved evening to myself! As I was about to head out the front door, Lincoln popped his head out of the office. 

"Clarke? Can I see ya for a second before you leave?" Lincoln asked me. 

"Yeah sure!" I replied making my way back to the office. 

Lincoln glanced up from the papers scattered across his desk, "So as you know, this Sunday will be Bellamy's biggest fight to date. If he wins this, he will be one fight away from going pro. Potential sponsors will be watching him like a hawk. I'd like for you to come with us. The fight is only two hours away, and it would be good to have a medic with us, who knows him. To be honest, I think he could also use any extra support right now too. The gym is his family, so if we could all be there for him, I think that would be the best. "

I sighed, and glanced down. I really didn't want to disappoint Lincoln. He was such a great boss and I wanted to do as much as I could for him. And I need the extra cash too. But I didn't know how to break it to him that Bellamy and I couldn't stand each other. "I can come with you, Lincoln. I know having a medic there might help. But I don't know how much support I would be. And I doubt Bellamy would even want me there. You know we don't exactly get along very well." I trailed off. 

Lincoln smiled, "I think everyone's noticed that Clarke. But it will be good for him whether he wants to admit it or not. So you'll be here tomorrow for your regular shift, while we're getting ready for Sunday. And then we leave early Sunday at 7:00am. Thanks for agreeing to come. Glad you can make it." 

"Yeah no problem. Bye Lincoln, see ya tomorrow!" I turned and headed out of the office. Well, I guess I only deserve one evening to myself. UGH what the hell was I gonna do. Bellamy Blake was bad enough in small doses throughout the week. I was going to need a lot more than sleep if I was going to have to deal with him for two full days. 

[Bellamy] 

2 days later 

Adrenaline rushed through my veins. Bad sign. Too much adrenaline too soon and you could wear yourself out early. 

I shouldn't have picked a fight with Clarke on the way here, and I now just wanted to hit something really bad. But this Adam guy was a pro and brute force wasn't gonna win me this fight against him. I had to focus. 

We touched gloves, signaling the beginning of the match and I immediately went for the hit to the jaw. Damn. That was a rookie move. The guy didn't even budge, like he'd never been knocked out before. I eased back, trying to bide my time and gauge the situation, but I lost it and charged him throwing punch after kick, all of which Adam calmly blocked. 

I was running out of energy and fast, but I was so keyed up I just couldn't stop throwing punches. That was when I let myself get right in the line of fire and I took a punch straight on the nose. Shit that hurt! That was gonna leave a mark.

"C'mon Bellamy, MOVE!" Lincoln shouted from the sidelines, knowing something was distracting me. 

I shook my head, dazed from the hit. That was when Adam tried to take me down to the mat. But remembering my footwork, I was able to dodge him and deliver a solid roundhouse kick to the side of the head. Adam hit the side of the cage hard. Finally contact! He pulled himself up back to his feet, although he was definitely more unstable. He came back at me, his fists thrown up near his chest, and just as I blocked a potential hit to the gut, his left fist flew right to my fucking throat. 

It felt like all the air escaped my body in one shot. Son of a bitch, the pain was incredible. I clutched at the side of the cage and the ref came over to check if I was okay. I waved him off, not wanting Adam to win on a cheap, dirty and not to mention illegal hit. As I stood there trying to catch my breath again, I noticed Clarke standing beside Lincoln and looking at me, wide eyed and full of concern. Shit, I couldn't blow this. 

"Are you okay, bud?" the ref asked again, as he raised his hand to call the match. 

"Wait, I'm good," I rasped. Full of renewed determination, I spun and leapt back at Adam. I led with another kick and managed to corner him against the fence. I didn't let up my momentum and I attempted a takedown, but Adam was a little stronger and managed to flip us. That was when I heard the crunch in my shoulder and felt the searing pain down my arm. 

Even still, I managed with some leverage in my other arm and my legs to get him in a chokehold. He finally tapped out and the ref rang the bell. The crowd leapt to its feet, a loud roar ringing through the arena. 

I lay on the mat grinning, but breathing heavy and hard from exertion, with my shoulder throbbing already and slowly turning blue. Lincoln and Clarke rushed into the ring the moment the fight was called. I thought they would've been happy or relieved what with the fact I won my first big league fight. Lincoln's face was full of concern and Clarke was staring at my shoulder, looking worried. She glanced at Lincoln and gave a small shake of her head, her face falling as she examined my shoulder more closely. 

My grin slowly faded, I didn't understand their reaction, "What? What's wrong?" 

Clarke glanced at me, eyes almost full of tears. I was confused, I'd never drawn that reaction from the princess, "We need to get him to the ER," she said, "Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little slow, I promise this is a Bellarke fic, though it is slow burn!! Things aren't looking so great for Bell right now but the next chapter will be where Bell and Clarke are gonna have to start learning how to work together. I finally have an idea of where I wanna go with this so I'm hoping I'll be writing more in the upcoming weeks! As always, thanks for reading and comments/kudos brighten my day!!


	4. too many war wounds & not enough wars (too few rounds in the ring & not enough settled scores)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prognosis isn't looking good for Bellamy, but maybe it's not all bad? 
> 
> *title from Irresistible by Fall Out Boy*

Bellamy

So according to the Doc in the ER, my left arm was going to need some serious rehabilitation. My injuries consisted of 2 broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and my upper arm just below my shoulder was crushed...whatever that meant. All I dwelled on was the prognosis. Six to fucking eight weeks of rest, rehab and physical therapy, and just maybe my arm would be okay. My next pro fight was in seven weeks, and I did not have time for this shit. 

I felt numb, sitting with a sling and plastic cast on my arm, staring at the wall while the good, ol' Doc discussed potential treatments with Lincoln, and what the next few weeks would look like for me. I had to go to this fight in seven weeks, it was going to be the determining factor for my pro fighting career. 

I got up out of my chair suddenly, knocking it backwards, "I need some air." I announced. I walked out of the room and down the hall, following the signs for the exit. The automatic doors whizzed open and I stepped outside, breathing in the stale city air. 

"Bellamy?" a small voice spoke from behind me. 

"Yeah?" I turned slowly, to see Clarke standing there, dark circles under her eyes, wrapped in an oversize sweater. She looked so different and, was that actual worry tinging her facial expressions? 

She stepped forward, and glanced up at me, "This may be stupid to ask but, how are you doing?" 

I frowned, "I hurt everywhere, and can't even enjoy celebrating my first real win in an MMA ring because my fighting career basically just went to shit. Really? That's what you decide to ask?" I huffed out a laugh and winced from the pain that radiated from my rib.

She looked away, "I'm sorry, I just wish there was something I could do. I know how important this upcoming fight is, and despite what you think, I don't wish the worst for you. You've worked so hard to get where you are and it's just so unfair that an illegal hit may have fucked up your career!" Clarke exclaimed. 

"Yeah well unless you know a physical therapist that could work with me 8 hours a day for the next few weeks, then I don't know what else to tell you.." I replied.

Clarke suddenly looked up again and clutched my good arm, "I could do it. Bellamy I'm a medic but I'm studying to be a nurse, I could help you out. We could set up a schedule for you at the gym, and if you need extra time, I can help you out before or after my shifts." 

I looked at her, startled, "You'd do that? What happened to hating my guts?" I gave her a small smirk. 

"Oh don't get me wrong, I still do, you idiot. But if I can help out, and get you back on track, well it'd be selfish of me to not try. I am a nurse after all, it's kind of what I do." 

I smiled, for the first time since winning the fight, "Whatever you say, princess." 

Clarke 

"Raven, what the hell was I thinking?!" I exclaimed. 

Raven laughed, "I don't know babe. I don't know." 

Truth was, I knew exactly why I had offered to help Bellamy. I'd seen the pain in his eyes when the ER doctor gave him the prognosis, six to eight weeks recovery time meant missing his pro fight. He needed me, or at least my help. 

So that's what I told myself as I sat on my floor with Raven at 2am, surrounded by anatomy textbooks and my laptop. Raven had generously offered to help me leaf through anything related to physical therapy. It was almost time for me to pass out, knowing I had an eight am start with Bellamy tomorrow. 

I glanced up from the textbook I was reading, "You know you don't need to keep doing this with me. It is your night off and you should go bang your hot-ass boyfriend. At least one of us will be getting laid!" I laugh. 

Raven snorts, "I'm sure I can stay a bit longer, and still manage to get laid later," she paused. "So what's going on with you and Bellamy anyways? You hate each others guts, but then you flirt, and now you're gonna be his physical therapist?" 

I shake my head, "Nothing's going on, I just want to help him recover. It's kinda my thing, I don't like seeing people hurt especially if there's something I can do about it. There's nothing going on between us, at all." I was determined to mean what I said, but the thought of spending one-on-one time with Bellamy over the next six weeks made my chest tighten and I knew I was in trouble.

Raven smirked, "Alright girl, but I'm not sure if you're trying to convince me right now, or yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! two updates in a month i think that's a record! as always, thanks for being patient and sticking around to read! your comments and kudos give me life xx


	5. i think i'm through it then i'm back against a wall (what kinda man loves like this?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the rehab officially begins for Bellamy...with Clarke's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from What Kind Of Man by Florence + the Machine 
> 
> please note: I know fuck all about physical therapy and how it works with anatomy and stuff, and I had no time to do research so any inaccuracies are 100% my fault :)

Bellamy

Jesus this girl was not fucking around. For the last 2 weeks I wasn't allowed to do much, what with the broken ribs and crushed ligaments in my arm. So Clarke spent every morning with me, going over a therapy schedule which would hopefully lead me back into a training schedule. I couldn't believe how much work she'd put into this, just to help me get back on track. 

The more we'd been working together, and the more I truly got to know her, the more I realized just how much I fucked up with her. She is fierce, dedicated and feisty as hell. Clarke takes no shit from anyone and gives as good as she's got. Not too mention she's hot as hell. Working with her for the next few weeks of my rehab was gonna be tough, with how much I already admired her, wanted her. 

Today was the first morning I was going to try some exercises and stretches for the ligaments in my arm. Clarke and I managed to get to the gym an hour before it officially opened, so we had some time to ourselves before everyone else showed up for the day. 

"Hey Clarke," I greeted her at the front door of the building. 

She gave me a small smile and turned to unlock the door, "Hey Bellamy, you ready for today?" 

We walked inside together and I grinned at her, "You have no idea..I've been going stir crazy what with not being able to do ANYTHING these last 2 weeks." 

"Okay, go on over to the mats by the weight benches, I'll be there in a sec." she replied, as she walked to the office to drop her things off. 

She reappeared out of Lincoln's office and strode toward me, and my gaze just had to dip a little to watch the sway of her hips as she made her way over to me. 

"Okay so what we're gonna start with is some simple stuff," she said, gesturing for me to follow her lead. Clarke was all business and I wanted nothing more than to change that. I smirked, walking over and stood facing her. I realized how tiny she really is standing this close to her and staring down at her. 

"What I want you to do is slowly lift your arm and rest it on my shoulder. I want to see how much mobility you have before we start anything else and if you're facing me I can help if it starts to hurt or if something isn't right." she explains. 

I grinned again, an idea coming to mind. "Okay princess, whatever you say." I lifted my right arm, my good arm, and grabbed her shoulder as she'd asked, but pulling her closer so she was nearly molded to me and slid my hand down to her back. "Like this?" I asked, raising my eyebrow slightly and smiling down at her. 

Clarke's head snapped up, looking at me, startled by my sudden movement. She quickly regained her composure but not before I saw a flash of heat in her eyes. 

"Not that arm genius!" Clarke rolls her eyes at me and disentangled herself from my grasp, taking a firm step back. "Again, but with your injured arm this time please.." 

I gave her a small smile and tried the same movement with my left arm, and I could barely lift it halfway to her shoulder before the pulling sensation began and the excruciating pain followed. The strain I'm sure began to show on my face as I concentrated.

"Okay that's enough, lower your arm now," Clarke said to me, a small frown forming on her face.

"No, let's go again." I countered adamantly, frustrated that I'd already lost so much mobility. 

Clarke gave me her trademarked disapproving look, "Bellamy," she warned, "don't push it. We don't wanna make it worse." 

"Clarke we need to do something else! I NEED to do something else to get back on track!" I pleaded with her. 

She sighed, "Okay but don't lift it all the way. Do what you can and if it gets really bad you'll have to stop and take a break. Let's just do a few reps of those arm raises and then we'll go from there." 

I nodded and began the reps again. 

*** 

Clarke

"Alright break!" I called out as Bellamy finished his 5th set of reps. I was worried he was pushing it too hard, but he kept going and kept insisting he was fine everytime I would stop and check. As he walked over to the bench to get water, I let him know I was running for a bathroom break and not to do anything stupid while I was gone. 

As I locked myself in the bathroom, I finally let out the shaky breath I'd been holding in since Bellamy had grabbed me unexpectedly and pulled me to him. I could not let him see how much that had affected me. Damn it I didn't want to feel like this about him. Not after all that had happened six months ago. He was a cocky asshole and a giant idiot...but I'd also more recently seen the kinder, more playful and definitely hotter side of him. Bellamy has a soft spot for the people he's close to and would go to the ends of the Earth for those he cares about. Shit how was I going to spend these next few weeks with him?! 

I exited the bathroom into the changing room and nearly walked right into Bellamy. "Oh! Sorry, wasn't expecting you to be there."

He gave me a concerned look, walking toward me, "You okay?"

I smiled up at him, as I went to walk by "Yep! All good! Why?" 

Bellamy grabbed my arm, and kept staring at me confused, "Because you've been in here a good 15 minutes and I heard you mumbling to yourself when I came looking for you," he took another step toward me, making me back up against the wall, "are you sure everything's okay?" 

I glanced up at him, that fake smile slowly slipping off my face, as the concern faded from his eyes and understanding dawned on him. A slow smile spread on his face, my breaths were coming out shaky, and he caged me in against the wall, his head lowering to mine. The last thought that drifted through my head was oh no..and then Bellamy's lips settled on mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo my life has been hectic AF right now, but I appreciate you guys still being patient and taking the time to read! It means so so much to me and I hope you know I read every comment and every single one makes me smile! thanks lovelies xx


End file.
